


By Tonight

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema Skye and Maya Fey reconnect at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Tonight

They're all at the Gatewater Hotel for the release party of _The Steel Samurai Special Edition 30 Disc DVD Set_. Ema never really got into the Steel Samurai or any of its spin-offs as a kid, but she's made Will Powers' acquaintance over the years, and although she finds him to be a bit emotional and completely unscientific, he's a nice guy. And she has a hard time disappointing genuinely nice guys.

She's spent most of her evening sneak-attacking Justice with Snackoos to the temple and staring nervously at the back of Miles Edgeworth's head, from a distance, standing very close to but certainly not behind the long, heavy red drapes framing the Gatewater's giant windows. Between the two of them, she feels a bit like a swooning schoolgirl. She munches a Snackoo grumpily before spotting Justice again and throwing one in his direction. It flies over his right shoulder. He doesn't notice.

"Can I try?" a voice behind her asks, and then Maya Fey is reaching uninvited into her bag of Snackoos. Ema is about to calmly inform the other woman that she does not care to share, but then Maya lands a direct hit on the back of Justice's head. The defense attorney turns to look at them, scowling. Maya makes a kissy face at him and, in response, he flips her off. Standing behind him, out of his line of sight, Trucy gives her a thumbs up.

"Nice shot," Ema says, tipping the bag of Snackoos toward Maya. The other woman reaches in and grabs a handful, shoving six or seven of the curls into her mouth in one go and chewing happily.

"Have you had the peanut ones?" Maya asks, wiping at the corners of her mouth with her thumb. "They are ridiculous."

"Yeah, they're my favorite," Ema agrees, watching Apollo say something to Trucy that makes the young magician laugh. "I don't want to waste the good stuff on the back of Justice's head, though."

Maya laughs, nodding. Ema feels an uncomfortable silence about to befall them, and she starts looking around for excuses to take her leave, but then Maya says, "I think Mr. Powers invited literally everyone he's ever met to this party. I was just talking to the guy who does his dry cleaning."

"You two have a lot in common?" Ema asks, unable to help herself.

"Well, we both know minute details about the Steel Samurai costume, but for entirely different reasons," Maya says, grinning. Then, eying Ema slyly, she adds, "I never took you for much of a Samurai fan."

Ema shrugs, crunching another Snackoo. "It can be hard to say no to Mr. Powers."

Maya nods in understanding. "He is a lovable lug, isn't he?"

"He's got those big doe-eyes," Ema adds, nodding.

Maya makes a murmur of agreement, then says, "So how have you been, Ema? I haven't seen you in--wow. A long time."

Ema quickly fills Maya in on the last several years, and she can tell from the kinds of questions Maya's asking that she's heard at least a little of this story already from Phoenix Wright. Neither of them mentions Lana, for which Ema is quietly thankful.

"What about you?" Ema asks, both to be polite and because she finds herself genuinely interested, falling into an easy conversation with the other woman.

Maya is not nearly as succinct as Ema, going on at length about life in Kurain, and what Pearly is up to, and which television series she's currently obsessed with. Although she's not entirely disinterested, Ema can't help but interrupt a story about how Maya has only recently been able to get Nick to watch her _Steel Samurai_ DVDs when she catches a glimpse of Miles Edgeworth coming back into the hall, followed closely by Phoenix Wright.

"Let me ask you a question," she says. And then, not waiting for a response, she asks, "Miles Edgeworth?"

Maya looks over her shoulder, following Ema's gaze. Edgeworth and Phoenix are speaking with Gumshoe, standing together closely.

"Well," Maya says with a subtle shift in her tone that Ema can't decipher. "He loves the Steel Samurai--although you'd be hard-pressed to get him to admit it--but mostly he's here because Nick is here."

"They're close?" Ema asks.

Maya's brow wrinkles momentarily in thought. She says matter-of-factly, "They're fucking."

Ema's gaze whips back to Maya, her eyes wide. "They're what now?'

"They're sleeping together." The repetition of the fact confirms to Ema that Maya is not joking.

Looking back at the pair, Ema mutters, "Miles Edgeworth is gay?"

The thirteen year old girl inside of her is crestfallen.

Maya laughs. "What, his impeccable grooming, love of interior decorating, and delicate sensibilities didn't tip you off?" Ema scowls, looking offended, so Maya says, "Don't worry, you're not alone: Until I caught them together at the office, I didn't pay heed to the signs, either."

"You caught them in the office?" Ema asks, eyes widening even further. She swipes two flutes of champagne from the passing maitre d', pressing the second into Maya's open hand.

"About three years ago," Maya says, somehow managing to grimace while also looking sort of amused. She takes a sip of her champagne before continuing, "It wasn't actually that bad--no nudity or anything--but still, I couldn't believe it; Trucy could have come in at any time, always popping in and out of the office as she is, and they hadn't even locked the door."

"Oh man," she continues, laughing, "If you could have seen the looks on their faces. Absolute mortification. Like I'm their mother or something." She laughs again, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Anyway, I managed to corner Nick about it a few days later, and apparently it's been going on with varying frequency since just after the Matt Engarde case--I don't know if you remember that."

Ema nods; she remembers reading about it in the papers. She looks again at Edgeworth and Phoenix, still across the room, and grabs Maya by the elbow, pulling her over to one of the deep, plush couches against the wall, saying, "You are going to tell me all about this."

And Maya does. They make their way through four flutes of champagne while gossiping about Phoenix and Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, Klavier Gavin, and various other rogues in the vast gallery of their mutual acquaintance. They sit with their knees pressed together, whispering and giggling like old friends. Ema can't remember the last time she's let herself feel so silly.

The conversation eventually shifts back to Edgeworth and Phoenix; Ema can't quite tell, not knowing the other woman terribly well, but it seems like Maya has a lot to say about this topic and possibly no one to say it to.

Maya says, "I actually had to send him like 20 nagging emails to get him to fly out here for a visit. He finally relented when I told him--truthfully!--that there was no way Nick was going to come out to this tonight unless Miles Edgeworth came with him. He knows as well as I do how hard it is to get Nick out of the house these days, even since his success with the Jurist System. Old habits die hard, I guess."

She looks into her near-empty glass a bit morosely, swirling the last sip of champagne around and around the bottom of the flute. Ema is caught a bit off-guard by this sudden shift in the conversation, not knowing what to say.

"He seems to think that maybe they're in love, a lot of the time," Maya continues. "Nick does, I mean. And I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Edgeworth. As much as he'll let me like him, of course. But there's a man who is completely unable to commit. To anything. I'm surprised he's able to get dressed in the morning, frankly."

Ema lets herself laugh a little at Maya's small joke, hoping to diffuse the sudden tension in the other woman. Maya leans back onto the couch, making a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, and her skirt rides up her thigh, exposing a shock of smooth white skin. Ema's eyes are drawn to it, and she feels a bit bad, leering at the other woman while she's clearly in the middle of bitching about something.

She moves her eyes back to Maya's face, remembering her manners, and Maya is looking at her in a way that clearly indicates she just caught Ema in the act. Ema is about to apologize--and, in all likelihood, make a complete fool out of herself in the process--but Maya smiles, sliding her eyes away to look out over the crowd buzzing above and around them. She crosses her legs and the skirt shifts up a little more.

Maya is wearing her traditional spirit channeling robes, but Ema notices for the first time this evening that the skirt of the robe is much shorter than she remembers it being, cut to fall well above the knee. The tie at Maya's waist is pulled tight, revealing the subtle but inviting curve of her hips, and the neckline V's down just far enough to reveal the slightest hint of cleavage.

Is it possible, Ema wonders, that Maya Fey wants people to look at her casually exposed thigh?

Maya says something that Ema can't quite hear, and she snags two cream cheese wantons from the passing maitre d', handing one to Ema. They munch contentedly, and it seems whatever moment they might have just had has passed.

Their conversation turns to Ema's time abroad, and to forensic science. Ema speaks animatedly about both subjects, and Maya leans in close, interested and attentive. Like before, their knees are touching and their arms keep bumping into each other, but this time Ema feels a spark of heat from each point of contact. Maya, laughing at Ema's jokes, puts her hand lightly on Ema's arm as she does so, and she keeps flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Is Maya Fey flirting with her? Is she imagining things?

She tries not to think about it, which is relatively easy, given the compelling topic of conversation. But every few minutes, Maya shifts beside her, her knees brushing against Ema's thigh or her arm pressing briefly into Ema's side, and she's reminded of their proximity.

It's when Maya slides a hand up Ema's thigh--seemingly innocent, as Maya relates a story about helping Phoenix analyze a shoe print, many years ago--that she realizes that yes, Maya Fey is flirting with her.

She's not quite sure what to make of that. She scans the crowd for Justice, and she thinks she can just see the tips of his hair sticking up over the crowd, but maybe that's just someone's hat.

Phoenix and Edgeworth appear before them suddenly. Maya's still got her hand high on Ema's thigh, up near her hip, and Ema blushes uncontrollably.

"We're headed out," Phoenix says, addressing Maya. "Do you want a ride?"

Rather than answer, Maya looks at Ema, quirking an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, Ema says, "I'll make sure she gets home okay, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix looks over at Ema, seeming to just notice her, and smiles. If he notices that Maya is now gently, subtly kneading Ema's thigh with her fingers, he does a good job of not showing it. He says, "Thanks, Em!" and pats both girls on the head. Edgeworth says nothing, following Phoenix silently out of the hall.

"Edgeworth has trouble keeping it in his pants," Maya says once the men are out of earshot, grinning devilishly. Ema lets out a surprised laugh.

They stay on the couch talking until the party thins, Maya's hand never leaving Ema's leg. When, aside from a small group of people circled around Will Powers, they and the waitstaff are the only ones left in the hall, Ema says, "We should probably go."

They're in luck, and there's still a row of cabbies waiting outside the hotel. They slide into the back seat of one of the taxis and Ema tells the driver her address. She turns to Maya, asking, "And what, you're going to Mr. Wright's place?"

Maya shrugs casually. She says, "That's up to you."

Ema swallows audibly. She doesn't give the cabbie another address.

Maya chatters in the elevator up to Ema's apartment. Ema wonders how she can be so relaxed, like she picks girls up at fancy parties every day. Although maybe she does; what would Ema know about it? Still, Maya's constant chitchat is strangely comforting, even if Ema suspects it might be kind of annoying under normal circumstances.

The moment Ema closes the door behind them, Maya is on her, pressing her against the door before she can even put her keys down. Maya presses her lips to Ema's, slipping her hands under Ema's thin black jacket to trace the contour of her hips. Ema responds, trying to match Maya's enthusiasm and sort of failing. Maya's hands are seemingly everywhere: twisting in Ema's hair; grabbing at her back; reaching up to cup her breasts.

"I need to put my things down," Ema says practically. Maya pulls away, looks at her in the dim light of her hallway, and laughs.

Ema smiles, but she also quirks an eyebrow at the other woman. She hangs her keys on the hook by the door and heads for the living room. Maya follows close on her heels, making appreciative comments about Ema's decorating and neatness. Ema drops her bag on the floor next to the desk and shrugs out of her jacket, tossing it over the desk chair. Maya says, "I like your couch," and then she's kissing Ema again.

They slowly back across the room until Ema's legs hit said couch, and Maya guides her down onto the cushions, taking advantage of her short skirt to straddle Ema's legs. Ema runs her hands up the back of Maya's thighs, stopping just below Maya's ass. Maya moves her lips to Ema's neck, by her ear, and Ema lets out a breathy exhalation, particularly sensitive there. Maya's got one hand tangled in Ema's hair, the other groping her through the thin olive green dress she's wearing.

Abruptly, Maya slides off of the couch and onto her knees, onto the floor. She starts kissing her way up Ema's calves, up to her thighs, and then she's impatiently tugging at Ema's dress, and Ema lifts her hips, allowing Maya to bunch the fabric up at her waist and slip her underwear off. She feels Maya moving steadily closer to the space between her legs, shaking in anticipation.

Maya's tongue is on her suddenly, rough and incessant. Ema sighs, sinking into the couch. Maya circles her clit, and her hips jut up involuntarily. Maya is unfazed, focused on the smooth, silky nub between Ema's legs. She looks down and sees Maya touching herself beneath her skirt, through her panties.

Ema sighs appreciatively. Maya's hands skim over her legs, her belly, up to her breasts, like she can't decide which part of Ema she'd most like to touch.

Maya speeds up the rhythm, and Ema thinks of nothing at all. She comes suddenly, digging her fingers into the couch on either side of her. As her breathing slows and the shaking lessens, Maya slows as well, keeping pace. Ema sinks further into the couch, feeling rosy. Maya pops up from between her legs, grinning and wriggling her eyebrows obscenely.

"Come here," Ema says lazily, and Maya does so with enthusiasm, jumping back up on to the couch to straddle Ema's legs again.

Ema runs her hands again up the back of Maya's legs, but this time she continues up to cup Maya's ass, sliding her fingers under the thin fabric of Maya's underwear. The other woman sighs happily above her, then leans down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Ema smiles, trailing her fingers forward to brush softly against Maya's waist, then she slips those fingers once again under Maya's panties, pulling at them impatiently. Maya moves off of Ema's lap to pull them down her legs, and while she does so, Ema leans forward to undo the tie of her robes. They fall open just as Maya steps out her panties, revealing the shallow valley between her breasts. Then the robe is gone, too, and Maya is back in Ema's lap, her lips fixed to Ema's neck as Ema runs her hands appreciatively down Maya sides.

"What should I do?" Ema asks. It's not that she's never done this, but she's never done this with Maya, and she has no idea what the other woman might like.

"What do you do when you're by yourself?" Maya asks. Ema blushes, and Maya adds, "You don't have to tell me, just show me."

Ema's grip tightens briefly on Maya's hips, then she brings a hand to her mouth and sucks her thumb in, running her tongue along the pad to lubricate it. Maya nods encouragingly, and then Ema moves her thumb between Maya's legs, searching for that most sensitive of spots.

"Yes," Maya hisses when Ema finds it, grinding down on Ema's hand. Ema's other hand, now at Maya's breasts, slides down the other woman's stomach, tangles briefly in the curls of Maya's pubic hair, then passes behind her other hand to tease Maya's opening, slick with arousal. Maya's hips rock forward, and Ema's fingers penetrate, eliciting a small sigh of relief from Maya.

"Is that how you do it?" Maya asks quietly, her breath in Ema's ear. Ema nods, distracted, her attention focused on making the other woman come. She curls her fingers inside of Maya, keeps her thumb circling Maya's clit, and Maya stops talking, stops thinking.

When Maya comes, it's with less fanfare than Ema would have expected, and she's not entirely sure it actually happened until Maya lets out a breathless, "Okay," and slides off of her, moves out of her reach to avoid over stimulation. She flops onto the couch next to Ema, leaning into the other woman and letting her head fall to Ema's shoulder. Her fingers skip up Ema's thigh, and Ema thinks that maybe she could go again, but she's also tired, and Maya seems tired, so she laces her fingers through Maya's before they can reach their destination. They sit like that--pressed together, holding hands--for several minutes, and Ema is surprised by how comfortable she feels.

"I should go," Maya says eventually, reluctantly. She pushes herself off of the couch and starts gathering up her clothes.

"You could stay," Ema says. She watches Maya search around the living room for her left shoe.

Maya grins sheepishly. "I should be at the apartment when Trucy wakes up, since Nick probably isn't going to be there."

"Oh, right," Ema says quietly and spreads out to lay on the couch. She feels sleepy and sated. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Maya's grin widens. "Oh no, don't get up."

And she doesn't, not until Maya is ready to leave. They stand by the door of the apartment, and Ema is surprised by how not awkward it is. Maya kisses her again, with no less heat than that first kiss against the door. She brings her hand up to cup Ema's face, and it's nice.

"Can I call you?' Maya asks, betraying the first hint of uncertainty that Ema's seen in her all night.

"Yeah," Ema says, surprising herself with the ease of her smile. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
